


Spring Cleaning

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink meme request: "Maybe Leonardo has discovered just how fucking dirty his workspace is! Ezio comes to visit and finds himself in the middle of a whirlwind of cleaning products.</p>
<p>Bonus Points if they have sex in the newly cleaned space."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

Leonardo's mind was usually racing into three different directions at once.  
He´d abandon a commissioned portrait for an anatomy studying session, then he forgot about that while he sketched a bird in flight and that again was left alone while he doodled and suddenly designs for weapons graced his page. He left bits and pieces lying around, parchment, brushes, paint, tools, and he didn't mind the chaos that invaded his workshop.

Until one day, he woke up on a bench down in his workshop. His back hurt from the uncomfortable sleeping arrangement. His bedroom was cluttered with various models and statues and instead of clearing them, he'd opted for sleeping in his workshop. And that was so crowded that he couldn't even see the door from where he was standing.  
A fresh start, a fresh breeze. He needed space, he needed order - he needed that chaos gone. Leonardo cracked his knuckles and went to work.

First, he snapped at his assistants to remove this, remove that, move this to storage and god damn be careful! His assistants fled to the storage place and avoided him all day. Leonardo carefully picked up his projects and put them in shelves, boxes and everything he could find.  
But the dirt - it was impossible to work here!  
He fetched his cleaning supplies and got to work.

In the late afternoon, someone knocked at the door. Leonardo was so busy that he didn't notice, but the person entered anyway.  
"Leonardo," Ezio greeted him. Of course it was him, the only person who always barged into his workshop. He laughed as he saw Leonardo.  
"Ezio! What's so funny?" Leonardo asked. He went over to Ezio and was pulled into a warm hug. Ezio didn't step back afterwards like one usually does. He stayed in Leonardo's personal space and and raised his hand to Leonardo's face.   
Grinning, he removed a cobweb from Leonardo´s nose. "You are covered in dust, amico mio. Did you get lost in you attic or something?"  
A light blush covered Leonardo´s face. Ezio's proximity did funny things to his stomach and heart.  
"No no, I was just cleaning up. All that clutter, I needed to make a fresh start, clear my head."  
"You´ve made a lot of progress, I can see that."  
"Where are my manners? Sit down, Ezio. What brings you to my workshop?"  
He led Ezio over to a chair and stood in front of him expectantly. "Another codex page, perhaps?"  
"Mi dispiace, Leonardo. I´m afraid I came empty-handed. I just wanted to visit you, I have seldom time to do so."  
"Oh," Leonardo smiled, "then you are doubly welcome. Would you like some wine? I have something to eat as well - at least I think I do, I really need to organize myself better."  
Ezio grinned. "Never change, Leonardo, you are perfect the way you are."  
Leonardo turned away. "Thanks, Ezio. But I have to finish cleaning, but it's only the last corner. I just need a few minutes, would that be alright?"  
"By all means, don't let me interrupt you. I'll busy myself some way."  
"Va bene." 

Leonardo goes to the west corner of his workhop to the wet floor and the waiting cleaning supplies. He feels like he has to finish today, to make a clean break from yesterday and tomorrow. It really shouldn't take long.  
He doesn't notice Ezio looking at him, watching his every move, sighing lovelorn. He doesn't notice Ezio pulling a piece of paper from his pouch, silently reciting the words "Leonardo, I have something to tell you: I love you." He doesn't notice Ezio crumbling the paper and mouthing other words "You are my best friend but I want more...merda, that's not right. Kiss me, love of my life...that´s wrong, no... Shall I compare thee to a summer's day...what am I thinking, that's stupid." He doesn't notice Ezio running his hands through his hair, then burying his face in his hands, shoulders sagging. He doesn't know what Ezio thinks. "Come on, Ezio, you´re an Auditore. Be a man, you can do this! Merda, how do you tell your best friend that you've fallen in love with him?...I knew I should have brought flowers. Or wine...wine would be so good right now. Gesù, what am I going to do?" Ezio peeks between his fingers and his mouth gapes open.

Leonardo is kneeling on the floor, scrubbing furiously at one stubborn stain that won't go away. The way he's bending over, how he's moving, grunting - a multitude of dirty images goes through Ezio's mind in one second - Leonardo bent over a table in his workshop, Leonardo naked in his bed, Leonardo looking up at him with red, swollen lips, Leonardo panting, Leonardo arching his back, screaming Ezio's name in ecstasy - and that's it.

Ezio rises without a sound and moves behind Leonardo, admiring the view. He crouches down and goes on his fours, crawling over Leonardo.  
"E-Ezio, what are you doing?"  
Ezio is pressed close to Leonardo, his legs beside his, his back on his, his arms holding himself up, and his breath is not against Leonardo's neck.  
"Leonardo, I have tried a thousand times to tell you how I feel about you, and a thousand times I've failed, too clumsy, too afraid. But if words fail me, I will let my body do the talking."  
His voice is dark, husky and full of promises. His body is hot and so close, Leonardo can feel every inch of it.  
"I want you," Ezio whispers into Leonardo´s ear. His hips thrust forward and Leonardo gasps.  
"Ezio, I-"  
"Do you want me?" Please, Leonardo has to say yes. Ezio can't bear rejection, not from Leonardo. He can't lose him.  
"More than anything," Leonardo replies shakingly.

Ezio laughs in relief and rolls them on the ground. He ends up holding himself up with his left elbow, the rest of his body lying so close to Leonardo's, almost on top of him. He looks at Leonardo for a second that lasts an eternity, and burns this moment into memory. Leonardo's eyes and the light in them, the color of his hair and how cute it looks when ruffled like this, the rise of his chest, his fingers loosely caught around Ezio's back, his legs tangled with Ezio's, every last freckle, his small, warm smile and the happiness on his face. Leonardo cups Ezio´s cheek and doesn´t speak a word. He looks so trusting, so loving that Ezio's heart aches. Ezio lowers his head and kisses Leonardo chastely. Both close their eyes and for just a second the world around them stops existing. There is nothing beyond the breath they share, nothing besides the places where their bodies touch, nothing besides love. Years of affection, trust, friendship and a certain spark blossom into love.

Ezio crawls on top of Leonardo. He laces their fingers together, he has to be closer. There can be no more space between them. Lonardo wraps his thighs around Ezio's waist, desperate for more contact, feeling the same need to be together. They kiss, again and again, each kiss growing bolder, using tongue and teeth, exploring, learning more and more about each other.  
Leonardo grips his shoulders, pulling Ezio closer, but it's not enough. Irritated he tugs and pulls at his own clothes. Ezio follows suit, divesting himself of armor and weapons until he is naked. Leonardo looks at him with huge eyes and there is so much warmth and love that Ezio feels his heart tighten painfully. 

They make love slowly, no need to rush, soft caresses, deep kisses. Ezio draws the most wonderful sounds from his lover, soft gasps and moans, mewling, a tiny hitched sob and as he comes, a keening scream.  
They spend the night on the cleaned workshop floor, limbs tangled, kissing.  
Eventually, Leonardo yawns and buries his head against Ezio's neck. "Are you tired?" Ezio feels Leonardo nod.  
"We, ah, should probably go to bed. Should have gone to bed before...um..."  
"Don't speak, Ezio," Leonardo mumbles and presses a kiss just beneath Ezio's chin.  
"I should have told you earlier, should have said something. Dio, if I hadn't found you today, like this-"  
Leonardo yawns again and snuggles closer. "It doesn't matter, Ezio."  
"Why? How does that not matter?"  
"Because," Leonardo opens his eyes sleepily and looks at Ezio, "I would have said something tomorrow. I told you I needed a new start and I wanted it to be with you."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, Ezio."  
Leonardo closes his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Ezio's neck. Ezio's hands rests on his hips, tugging him closer.  
He presses one last kiss to the top of Leonardo's head before he falls aslep.


End file.
